


Severed Heartstring

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartstrings... Kise Ryouta once said that soul mates were connected by an invisible string. He believes his and yours were connected. You once believed him. But you ended your relationship, losing your faith with the said strings. Your heartstrings weren't connected with Kise or even if it was, you have severed it and what's more heartbreaking was that he just let you do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separation and Meetings

 

_"[y/n]-cchi... Why are you so quiet?" Kise Ryouta asked as the two of us walked around the hidden part of Teikou's school yard._

 

_We can't let others see us together. It will only end up in trouble if they do._

 

_You see, my boyfriend, Kise Ryouta was very popular. He's good-looking, he's a model not to mention, a genius sportsman._

  
  
_When he asked me to go out with him, I knew all of this. I knew it wont gonna be easy. But I love him so I accepted everything and decide to endure it just for him._

  
  
_He's popular, therefore, he needs to be friendly to his fangirls no matter how annoying they were._

  
  
_I don't like it but I tried to be more understanding._

  
  
_I sacrificed all my happiness. I agreed to keep our relationship a secret. I become stupid just because of my love for him. But enough is enough. I'm tired. Very tired._

  
  
_I stopped and turned to face Kise. With a questioning look, he also stopped._

  
  
_"Ryouta? Don't you think you're getting too close with the girls?" I looked away, I refused to meet his eyes._

  
  
_The wind gently blew around us, messing my [h/c] locks. But I don't care. I don't care at all._

  
  
_Chuckling nervously, he took my hands on his. But I still refused to make an eye contact._

  
  
_"[y/n]-cchi... Wh-what are you talking about? I'm not that close to them. I'm just entertaining my fans." He moved more closer to me. "And besides, were graduating. They wont be able to meet me again after." He let my hand go but grabbed my shoulder gently, forcing me to face him. "Once were in Kaijo, it's going to be just the two of us."_

  
  
_No. It's the two of us and new sets of fangirls. I can't endure it anymore. I have enough of this._

  
  
_I pushed Kise away from me and turned away._

  
  
_"How long are you gonna be a model?"_

  
  
_I don't know what's his reaction to that since I wasn't looking at him but Im pretty sure he was shocked by that question. I never questioned him like that before. This was the first._

  
  
_"You know I love modeling."_

  
  
_I turned to him with a glare. "More that you love me?"_

  
  
_Kise's eyes turned serious. "Don't say that, please."_

  
  
_I sighed._

  
  
_"Ryouta, I tried. God knows that I tried hard to be more understanding. When we first met, you said you hate being tied down to one person that's why you're still single. But then, later on you asked me out." I shook my head, I could feel my eyes watering. "I was surprised but at the same time happy. Because I've always loved you." Tears finally fell. "I know you changed a bit. I know you don't think that being tied to one person was a bother anymore. But I know you still like your freedom. So I did my best to give you more freedom so that you won't feel that I am suffocating you. But... Im sorry Ryouta. I can't do this anymore." Sniffing, I stared straight to his eyes with a smile. "Remember, you told me that people were connected by invisible strings? The Hearstrings? You said were connected. But I think you're wrong. Were not." I turned and walked away. "Goodbye, Kise-san."_

  
  
_He didn't call after me as I walked away. He didn't run and stopped me. He didn't begged me to stay. He just stood there, watching me walk away. He let me walk away from his life._

* * *

* * *

 

 

"DAIKI!!!" I kicked the blue haired man as he snores.

"WHAT?!" Surprised, the lazy bum turned to me with an irritated expression.

"[y/n]!!! What the hell! What's your problem?!"

"My problem?!" I stared at him in disbelief? Didn't he know that he's the only problem here?! "My problem, dear cousin is that you're skipping the practice again and since Satsuki's nowhere to be seen, four eyed creepo got a hold of me and harassed me into finding you!" I landed one kick on his shoulder again earning a curse from my cousin, Aomine Daiki.

"You don't really need to follow what captain asked you to do." Aomine yawned.

"Either leaving the court to do what he says or stay there listening to Wakamatsu's complains and Sakurai's apologies." I shrugged.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Aomine turned his back from me, trying to return to his sleep.

Sighing, I sat beside my lazy cousin. There was a time when he wasn't like this. He was a hardworking man. Passionate to his sport.

It all changes one day.

"Daiki?"

"....."

"Daiki!"

"What?!"

"You'll be facing Seirin next time, right?"

Aomine remained on his position. "So what?"

"Kuroko's in there."

"And so?"

I let another sigh and stood up. "Nothing. I'll tell Imayoshi-senpai that I can't find you."

I left the rooftop.

It's hard for me to see him like that. I don't know what he was thinking but I know that deep down he misses that time when basketball was still 'fun'.

* * *

* * *

 

And so, Touou's and Seirin's match goes and ended.

I wasn't surprised when Touou wins even though my cousin was late. 

If this was a normal match, then I would be happy. But Im not.

I watched Aomine and the whole team leave the court.

Even though he wasn't facing me, I knew.

I knew how hard this was for him.

My eyes turned to Kuroko before turning to leave and talk to Aomine. 

Heading to Touou's room, Momoi burst out from the room before I could open the door.

"Satsuki?"

As Momoi's eyes landed on me, she grabbed my hand. "[y/n]-chan. Please find Dai-chan."

"What? What happened?"

"I think he really was affected with the game against Tetsu-kun."

"That idiot. Satsuki, stay here just in case he returned. I'll find that Ahomine and kick his butt." I run away hoping to find the blue haired idiot through the empty halls.

I walked around aimlessly while trying to contact his phone. It rang for a few moment before someone answered it.

"Hello?"

"Daiki! You freakin idiot! Where are you?!"

"Err... Sorry [y/n]-chan, this isn't Aomine."

"Eh?"

"It's Imayoshi."

"Senpai?!" No wonder the accent was a bit funny.

"Were at the locker room, Aomine left his phone and decide to answer it since Wakamatsu wanted to wreck it." On the background, i could hear Wakamatsu's voice.

Cringing, I nodded. "Oh. Where's Satsuki?"

"Hm? I dunno, she's here a few moments ago."

"Alright. I'll go and find Ahomine." I ended the call and turned to the corner but as I did, I bumped to someone.

"Ah!"

"Oh."

A pair of strong arms were wrapped around me securely.

And for some reason, it feels familiar.

"Wah! Im sorry miss!"

"That... Voice..."

Slowly, I looked up to the man holding me.

Golden eyes, blonde hair...

"Ryouta... Kise..."

His eyes were wide as he look down at me.

"[y/n]-cchi..."

I understand why I am this surprised to see him. And I understand how painful it was.

What I don't understand was that why my heart still beat like this upon seeing his face.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	2. Even though I still love you

  
"What?!" I shot Aomine an annoyed glare.

  
  
He's been staring at me for a short while now and it was annoying. 

  
  
"What what?" He asked back as he took a bite on the sandwich I made for him. Momoi actually made a bento for him but everyone knows Momoi's cooking. Even a cat wouldn't eat it. Who knows what will happen to Aomine's stomach once he ate those.

  
  
"Stop staring."  


 

Aomine swallowed the food on his mouth before talking. At least the idiot had manners.

  
  
"I met Kise yesterday." I tensed up but tried to hide it from him.

  
  
"Oh? Really?" I said trying to sound as if I don't care.

  
  
However, Aomine continued. "He was asking about you. He said you bumped into him but before he could talk, you run away." Aomine lied down on the ground and stretched his body a bit. "How long are you planning to avoid him?"

  
  
I rolled my eyes. "If I remember correctly, you have turned ballistic when you found out I was going out with him. You said he was nothing but a playboy. So now, why're you trying to push me to talk to him?"

  
  
"I still think he's good for nothing. I'm not asking you to go out with him again. What I want, is to clear the air between the two of you. You can't deny the fact that he became a part of your life. How about being friends with him again?"

  
  
Aomine's not this talkative. Also, he won't even bother to talk to me about my love life or anyone's love life. It's bothersome for him after all and he hates complicated stuff. But now, he's giving me an advice which only means, he's worried about me.

  
  
I silently smiled. No matter how he acts, he's still the same old caring cousin that I know.

  
  
Of course, he wont admit that so I'll just keep that thought to myself.

  
  
"It's not that easy, Daiki."

  
  
"It's easy. You're the only one whose making it difficult." Aomine said with a snort.

  
  
"I don't want to hear it from someone who can't even talk to Kuroko like how he used to talk to him before."

  
  
Aomine glared at me. "Your problem with Kise isn't the same as mine with Tetsu."

  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." I stood up and threw the sandwich  wrapper to the trash can. The wrapper didn't even manage to hit the rim. It landed on the ground beside the can. "Are you going to skip again?"

  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell anyone I'm here." Aomine closed his eyes.

  
  
I sighed. He had been doing these for a very long time and I'm already used at it. But I still wish that my basketball loving cousin would return someday.

  
  
Like Aomine, I loved basketball.

  
  
I loved watching the Teiko's basketball team practice. It was fun to watch them especially when some of them did something stupid in the middle of the court and others snapped in a very funny way.

  
  
I loved watching Generation of Miracle's play. Akashi's tactic's, Midorima's long shots, Murasakibara's defense, Aomine's straightforward plays, even Kuroko's disappearing tricks and passes. But above all, I love Kise's way of copying others. It's fun seeing the reaction of their opponent whenever Kise manages to copy what they did.

  
  
Watching him play, I know how he loves basketball. But as he blooms along with the other Generation of Miracles, he started to become more distant to me. He probably didn't notice it but I do. His fans also doubled and it seems like they have become more important to him than me.

  
  
When I broke up with him, he didn't even tried to fix things between us and that only proves that I'm nothing to him.

  
  
"Im going to the basketball gym now, Daiki. I'll watch them practice."

  
  
Aomine waved his hand as a response and I left.

  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
As I walk through the school grounds, I passed some giggling girls, reading a magazine.

  
  
At first, I just ignored them. But then, their conversation reached my ears.

  
  
"Wah! Kise-kun's soooo handsome!" One of the girls gushed.

  
  
"Yeah." Another girl agreed and let a dreamy sigh. "If only he'll become my boyfriend. I could die happy."

  
  
"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Another girl asked.

  
  
"According to one interview, he's single." This makes all the girls squeal.

  
  
I rolled my eyes at this. "Typical girls... Swooning over a cool guy..." I thought but stopped after a short while and turned to the direction where the girls turned. "But then again... What makes me so different to them? I was the same as them before Ryouta became mine." I closed my eyes and chuckled. "Mine, huh?"

 

  
  
**FLASHBACK:**

  
  
I stared at Kise's face as he talks about something. I'm not really listening to him. I'm just staring at his handsome face. Mentally swooning.

  
  
"My God... He's so handsome..." I thought as I fangirl over him.

  
  
Being Aomine's cousin, gives me a privilege to be close to the basketball team and I'm quite thankful for that. Because unlike other girls, I could talk to Kise easily using a lie like 'Im here to wait for Daiki so let's talk while I'm waiting'.

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi? Are you listening to me?" Kise suddenly said snapping me from my la-la land. Kise was pouting and it was really cute.

  
  
"Ahehe.... Yes I am." I answered although I don't have any freakin idea what was he talking before I've returned to reality.

  
  
 I looked around.

  
  
It seems that we reached the rarely used back gate of the school.

  
  
"So [y/n]-cchi. It is a yes or a no?" Kise asked rather nervously.

  
I stared at him, wondering why was he so nervous.

  
I don't want him to know that I wasn't listening and so I nodded my head. "Uhmmm... Of course, yes."

  
  
Kise's eyes widened before smiling widely.

  
  
"YES!!!" Kise began jumping around while I stood there confused. What did I have agreed to?

  
  
"K-Kise-kun?"

  
  
Kise pulled me on a hug making me blush.

  
  
"Thank you [y/n]-cchi. You made me really happy." He whispered. If possible, my face have gone from red to crimson. I don't understand what's happening. Why does he look so happy?

  
  
"W-what?"

 

"You're mine now. Ah... I can't believe you agreed to be my girlfriend."

  
  
Silence...

  
  
"....."

  
  
"....."

  
  
"Girlfriend?"

  
  
He pulled off and nodded while smiling widely. "Yes!"

  
  
No... No way... Why did this happen? The fate is cruel. How could the fate let me miss Kise's love confession?!"

  
  
"Kise-kun!!! Repeat it! Everything you said!!! From the start!!!"

  
  
"Ehhh???"

  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK....**

  
  
I let a small silent laugh as my tears fell.

  
  
I miss Kise. I miss him greatly.

  
  
"Oh god, I’m crying again. I thought I’m already done crying for him..." I thought and let a small smile. "I still love him, huh?"

  
  
I remained standing there, letting my tears fall. I'm too absorbed with my thoughts that I didn't even notice a figure approaching me.

  
  
"Here." My eyes widened at the voice. I know that voice. I know that voice very well.

  
  
Wide-eyed, I focused my eyes to the man in front of me, offering his handkerchief.

  
  
"Ry-Ryouta."

  
  
"You know I hate seeing you cry." He said giving me a sad smile.

  
  
I frowned and wiped my tears, ignoring the handkerchief he was trying to offer.

  
  
"Why-why are you here. If you're here for Daiki, you'll find him sleeping on the rooftop."

  
  
"I’m not here for Aomine. I'm here because I want to talk to you." I turned away from him.

  
  
"There's nothing more to talk about." I began to walk away but Kise grabbed my arm.

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi! Please!"

  
  
I refuse to turn to him. "You better go now before my schoolmates find you here. It'll gonna be bad for you if they saw you with me."

  
  
"I don’t care! [y/n]-cchi. Please talk to me. We need to talk about-"

  
  
"When I told you goodbye, you didn’t even tried to do something about it. That’s what ends everything."

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi..."

  
  
I pulled my arms from his grasp and walked away.

  
  
Kise remained on where he was standing, hurt.

  
  
For the second time, he just stood there as he watched me walk away from him.

  
  
_"We can't go on like this... Even though I still love you, we can't..."_

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 


	3. Lost

 

  
"Oh, Dai-kun.."

  
  
"Auntie." Aomine turned to [y/n]'s mother as he entered their home.

  
  
Being the woman's nephew, he was free to enter and leave their home. He even have his very own key just in case he wanted to stay there when no one's home.

  
  
"May I ask you something?" The woman looked worried which wasn't that weird since he knows that his aunt was a worry wart.

  
  
"Sure."

  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with [y/n]-chan?"

  
  
"[y/n]?"

  
  
She nodded. "Well, she's been locking herself inside her room most of the time. She only comes out when she's hungry or when she needed to go somewhere. And also, she's pretty gloomy."

  
  
Aomine has an idea why the young lady was acting like that. However...

  
  
"No. Sorry."

  
  
"Oh. Is that so?" 

  
  
She really looked worried. Well, [y/n] was her only child. And was spoiled rotten. So this was normal.

  
  
"Don't worry, auntie. I'll talk to her."

  
  
The woman smiled. "Thank you, Dai-kun."

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
*Knock* *Knock*

  
  
A knock sounded, disrupting my troubled thoughts.

  
  
"What is it, mom?" I asked thinking that it's my mother.

  
  
But instead of the soft charming voice, what answered was a gruff, deep and annoyed voice.

  
  
"Just when did I become your mother?"

  
  
"Daiki?"

  
  
I stood up and opened the locked door, letting my stupid cousin inside.

  
  
"What do you want?" I asked as I walked back to my bed.

  
  
Aomine followed and before I could lie down, he grabbed me, shove me away and threw himself on the bed.

  
  
"What the fuck! That's my bed!" I growled and tried to pull the idiot up but he won't budge.

  
  
"Aahh... So tired. Want to sleep." He yawned.

  
  
"Go home if you want to sleep! What are you doing here, anyway?!"

  
  
"Your mom asked me to talk to you. She's worried."

  
  
I rolled my eyes. She's always worried.

  
  
"I heard Kise visits Touou last week. And considering how you're acting, it only meant that you met him." He deduced, tone, lazy as ever. "So, what did he say?"

  
  
I snorted and sat on the chair. "Just how long are you going to keep butting with my life? Wait... Just whose side are you anyway? Mine or Ryouta?"

  
  
He shrugged "None. It's just annoying seeing you act like this. You keep telling me that you already moved on but from what I see, you haven't moved on yet. All you were doing was running away from him."

  
  
I looked down. He's right. All what I am doing was running away from him. But it hurts seeing him.

  
  
My eyes watered.

  
  
I don't want anyone to see me cry. Especially, not Aomine.

  
  
I tired to stop the tears but it won't stop.

  
  
Sobbing, I covered my face.

  
  
This caught Aomine's attention and sat up, looking at me.

  
  
"Dai-chan. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to see him because it hurts." I move beside Aomine and buried my face on his shoulder.

  
  
Aomine whose not used at this, awkwardly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and patted my back.

  
  
"Geez, you never change. You're still the same old cry baby." His words might be harsh but his tone was gentle.

  
  
Aomine let me cry for a bit before talking once again.

  
  
"Hey. We'll be facing Kaijo next time. How about you go there and talk to him after the match."

  
  
I pulled off, sniffing and looked up to Aomine.

  
  
"Why after?"

  
  
He grinned.

  
  
"So that you could comfort him after we defeat them."

  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

  
  
"Stupid Daiki."

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
It was expected that Kise would match Aomine in terms of skills.

  
  
But watching them play like this, I couldn't help but to feel amazed.

  
  
Sure, Kuroko and Kagami were amazing. But Kise and Aomine's level was really something.

  
  
It was an intense game between Kaijo and Touou.

  
  
But in the end, Touou won.

  
  
I am happy for my school and cousin. But it breaks my heart seeing Kise's state.

  
  
Tears. Tears were falling from my eyes as I watch Kaijo leave the court with head raised high.

  
  
They were proud. Of course it was something they should be proud off.

  
  
After all, they have shown Touou that they could match them.

  
  
It was unfortunate that they've lost.

  
  
If I'm still Kise's girlfriend, will I able to ease the pain he's feeling right now?

  
  
That pain you feel when you pour everything just to win, yet you still lose?

  
  
I wonder... If it was cruel for me to talk to him just when he lost against our team.

  
  
Would he think I am just pitying him?

  
  
With these thoughts, I have decided to leave without talking to him.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. It was Inevitable

 

  
"Kise. What are you doing here alone?" Kasamatsu asked the blond, sitting alone inside the Kaijou basketball team's locker room. The practice ended one hour ago and everyone already left. Kasamatsu who just finished his school project have returned to the locker room to retrieve his stuffs only to find Kise sitting there, alone.

  
  
"Senpai." The Kaijou ace let a weak smile as a greeting to his captain. "Nothing... Just thinking."

  
  
Kasamatsu sat beside him. Truth to be told, he was worried about the younger man. At their practice, Kise was still the same old hard-working ace. And when his fans were around, he's still energetic as ever. 

  
  
However, there were times when Kasamatsu would catch the man staring at the distance, deep in thought. He has a feeling that Kise was still thinking about what happened with their game against Touou.

  
  
Kasamatsu wasn't that good when it comes to comforting other people specially if that person was Kise whom he always kick for the said man's unmatched stupidity. But he knows he needs to say something right now.

  
  
Sighing, he pats the man's head roughly. It looked like it wasn't a 'pat' but a 'hit'. Kise even groaned a bit but didn't utter any complaint.

  
  
"Idiot." Kasamatsu shot him a glare, hand still on the other man's head. "I told you back then when we first lost against Seirin, to add the word 'revenge' to your vocabulary. Yes, we lost against Touou but you're still beginning. You still have two more years to defeat Aomine. So stop moping. It was pretty irritating when you're acting like that."

  
  
Kise's head lowered more. "But how about you, senpai. You're graduating."

  
  
Kise knows. Kise knows that Kasamatsu have cried alone after they lost. And he felt responsible for their lost. He's the ace. He was the one who must bring their team to victory. True, he did everything but it doesn't matter whether he did his best or not. They still lost.

  
  
Letting a deep sigh, Kasamatsu raised his hand and hit Kise on the head. This time, it was intentional.

  
  
"Ow!"

  
  
"You really are an idiot. Even if I graduated, I was still a member of the team and was the team captain. Even if I'm no longer at the team, if you guys win, it was still an honor for me. So enough of this. Instead of thinking of our lost, think of how you'll win in the future!" Kasamatsu landed another hit again then stood up. "Come on, let's go home already."

  
  
Feeling a lot more better, Kise smiled and stood up.

  
  
Just then, his phone rang.

  
  
"Oh, it's a message from my sis."

  
  
As Kise checked his message, Kasamatsu noticed Kise's wallpaper. It's a picture of Kise and a woman.

  
  
On the picture, Kise was smiling stupidly, with his arms wrapped around the woman. Obviously, it wasn't his sister. The woman doesn't have any resemblance with the blond after all. 

  
  
"Aww... Mom and sis were angry. Seriously, it wasn't that late yet." Kise grumbled with a pout.

  
  
"Hey Kise. Are you playing around with ladies again?" Kasamatsu asked while staring at Kise's phone.

  
  
Truth to be told, he knows that he wasn't. He was just curious who the woman was.

  
  
Kise has a lot of fangirls and female friends. Despite of this, Kise never saved any of their pictures on his phone or used it as a wallpaper. Heck, the man doesn't even have pictures of his sisters.

  
  
Kasamatsu never paid Kise's phone any attention. But Moriyama the ladies-man often do that thinking that he would actually find any picture of a girl. Yet, he found none. So Kasamatsu was sure that Kise wasn't the type to save any pictures of girls. About his wallpaper, then Kise might have hidden it somewhere or recently got it from someone.

  
  
"Huh? I'm not." Kise denied without hesitation. It doesn't looks like he was lying at all.

  
  
Kasamatsu's eyes remained on Kise's phone. "Then whose the girl at that picture?"

  
  
Wondering who was he talking about, he gave his captain a questioning look. "What picture?"

  
  
"At your phone."

  
  
Kise checked his phone. As he turned it on, his wallpaper greeted him.

  
  
"Oh.... Her..."

  
  
Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow as Kise smiled. It wasn't his normal smile full of idiocy. It was a sad smile. A smile of someone who misses or lost something special to him.

  
  
"This girl is the most important girl to me." Kise stated.

  
  
Kasamatsu have never seen the girl before so he was sure that she wasn't a Kaijo student. "Your girlfriend?"

  
  
Kise shooked his head. With a pained smile, he answered. "[y/n] [l/n]. My ex."

  
  
Kasamatsu stared at Kise surprised. He wasn't expecting that answer. He wasn't sure if he was surprise because he was keeping a picture of his ex or because despite how lively Kise always acts, he was actually hiding the fact that he hadn't moved on yet. Kasamatsu may not be that experienced with love stuff but he knows that the younger man was still in love with the woman.

  
  
"I... I see..." Not sure how to continue the conversation he awkwardly turned away. "It's getting late. Let's go."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
"Annnndddd you chicken out and didn't talk to him?" Aomine said mockingly.

  
  
We were inside my room, eating some chips. It was already late and Aomine who have apparently pissed of his mother for being lazy found a safe haven inside my room.

  
  
"The man's team had been defeated by yor team! You stupid Daiki! How do you expect the cousin of a certain idiot, could talk to him without reminding him of their defeat?! It's your fault that I couldn't talk to him!" I threw some chips at him as I blamed him.

  
  
Avoiding what I threw, he glared at me. "You want me to let them win just so you could talk to him?! Is that what you want?!"

  
  
I pouted. Of course that's not what I want. I don't even know what I want. I just don't know what to do anymore.

  
  
I sat there pouting. It's not even Aomine's fault but dude... Ever since we were children, I always blamed him with everything.

  
  
Sighing, I heard Aomine shuffled.

  
  
Aomine took his phone and dialed something on the phone. Or was he writing a message? I just watched him wondering what was he doing.

  
  
After a while, I heard a sound coming from his phone. It seems that he received a message.

  
  
After checking it, he handed me his phone.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"Read it."

  
  
Giving him a strange look, I took his phone and read whatever he wanted me to read.

  
  
My eyes widened at what I read.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
_From: Kise_  
_Subject: Really?!_

_'Yes, Aomine-cchi! I want to talk to her! I'll go there tomorrow! Thank you!'_

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"What the hell! Daiki!" I snapped at Aomine who was looking at me lazily.

  
  
"Be thankful that I did it for you!"

  
  
"I didn't ask you to do this! And he's going where?!" I asked, panicking.

  
  
"Where else? Here at your house."

  
  
My eyes widened.

  
  
"What?!" I threw Aomine's phone at him.

  
  
"Hey!" Aomine managed to catch it and glared at me. "Ungrateful woman."

 

I returned his glare with another glare.

  
I really wanted to talk to Kise but I don't know what I'm going to say. Stupid me. Last time, I wanted to talk to him without even knowing what I'm going to say to him once we met. I really want to postpone our 'inevitable' meeting.

  
  
"I'll guard you so that you won't be able to leave and escape tomorrow." Aomine stated knowing how my brain works.

  
  
It seems that the time to face him has come.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 

 


	5. One more time

 

 

"Daiki! Baka! Ahomine! Bastard! Let me out!" I threw insults as I banged the door.

  
  
It was the day of Kise's 'visit'. I was ready of this, this morning. But when I heard that my mom would be leaving, I kinda chickened out. I was planning to escape when Aomine came and dragged me back to my room, locking me up.

  
  
"I don't care what you call me. I'm not letting you out until Kise comes." Aomine declared, ignoring all the profanities I kept sending him.

  
  
"Daiki!!!"

  
  
"Not listening to you."

  
  
I screamed with irritation as I stepped back and slumped down on my bed. Aomine and I have been at it for the last few hours. No matter what I say, he won't listen. He was really set on locking me up until Kise comes.

  
  
Call me chicken or something but I really am scared of facing Kise. It has been a while before I talked to him without avoiding his eyes or without trying to shut whatever he was saying so I don't know what I'm going to say once he's here. 

  
  
I don't care what Ahomine says, I'll wreck this door and get out of here.

  
  
Just as I stood up to beat the shit out of that door, I heard a knock on the front door.

  
  
"!!!"

  
  
"Oh! Looks like he's here." I heard Aomine chuckled as he began walking downstairs to open the door for Kise.

  
  
"Oh no." I began panicking. Running to the door, I tried to open it but the bastard locked it. I turned to look around for anything I could use to open the door. That's when the open window caught my eyes.

  
  
My room was on the second floor and near my window was a tree. "Maybe I could climb out of my window then into the tree." Already panicking, it never entered my mind how dangerous it was.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Downstairs, Aomine opened the door revealing the yellow one of the 'Rainbow Club', Kise Ryouta.

  
  
"Hello Aomine-cchi." The Kaijo ace greeted. Kise was looking nervous and it was pretty obvious how he worked hard on dressing up making Aomine grin.

  
  
"What are you being nervous off? It's just [y/n]." Aomine hits him on the back as if encouraging him.

  
  
"Well... I don't want to mess up. I really do want to patch things up with [y/n]-cchi." Kise looked passed Aomine. "Where is she anyway?"

  
  
Aomine opened his mouth to answer when suddenly-

  
  
"Ahhh!!!" A feminine scream along with a loud thud interrupted him.

  
  
"That's-"

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi!"

  
  
Running out, the two men hurried where they heard the source of sound and found the woman in pain.

  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Ouch." I groaned in pain as I felt tears on my eyes. It really hurts as hell and I think I broke my arm and leg. My epic plan was perfect along with my super ninja skills if only I didn't missed the branch and fell into the oblivion.

  
  
"[y/n]!"

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi!"

  
  
"!!!" My eyes widened when I heard the voice.

  
  
I scramble to stand up and to run only for my limbs to betray me, sending me back to the ground, striking me with unbearable pain.

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi!" Kise who was running ahead of Aomine finally spotted me and hastily approached me. [y/n]-cchi! Are you alright?! What happened?!" He grabbed me gently, making sure he won't hurt me as he looked down at me worriedly. Aww... I really miss that look on his face. Whenever I hurt myself back then, he has that worried look and eyes that looks like it will cry even if he wasn't the one in pain.

  
  
"You idiot! Did you just try to escape through the window?! Do you have a death wish?!" Aomine angrily snapped as he finally caught up with Kise. What a slow-poke. To think that this man was the Teikou's ace.

  
  
"Shut up!" Through gritted teeth, I sent Aomine a glare that didn't even look threatening considering the grimace on my face.

  
  
"Let's talk about this later. First, we must bring [y/n]-cchi on the hospital." Kise picked me up, bridal style, making my face go red.

  
  
"No! Let me down! Ryouta! I'm fine! I don't need a doctor!" I argued and tried to wiggle myself out even though that wasn't a good idea. If he let me go, I'll surely fall down on the ground and I doubt that my legs would be of any help considering that I just fell from the second floor.

  
  
"[y/n]!!!" Kise suddenly shouted, making me stop.

  
  
Both Aomine and I stared at Kise wide-eyed. Kise never shouted like that. Never. His face was unusually serious wit a hint of anger. It scares me. I always see him with goofy and carefree smile. Seeing him like this was a shock.

  
  
"Aomine-cchi. Please call a taxi. We'll bring [y/n]-cchi to the hospital." Kise said with that serious expression of his. The expression he only show at basketball when playing against a strong opponent.

  
  
"Ah. O-ok." Aomine recovered from his shock and ran away to call a cab.

  
  
Kise began walking, still carrying him. My eyes were locked on him. What a shock. So even he could make that expression.

 

  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
Kise and Aomine brought me to the hospital. With the exception of a broken arm and leg, I am fine. The doctor gave his ok to send me back home after wrapping my arm and leg. 

  
  
To lessen the pressure on my injury, we took a taxi again. Aomine the idiot told the driver to drop him home, leaving Kise to take care of me. I think he was still set on making me talk to Kise. That's why he was leaving us alone together.

  
  
When Aomine left, the whole ride became silent as hell. I remained quiet not knowing what to say while Kise still has that scary expression on his face.

  
  
Even as we reached my house and even after he picked me up and brought me inside then upstairs to my room, he never utter a single word.

  
  
"Are you hungry? I brought a cake on my way here, I'll get you some. Or do you want other food instead. I'll get it." Even as he offered that, I could still feel that he's acting differently.

  
  
"Ryouta? Are-"

 

  
"Why did you do that?" Kise suddenly asked darkly. "What you did was dangerous! You're lucky you manage to get away with just a broken left arm and left leg. What if you hit your head?!"

  
  
I looked down, feeling ashamed. I don't think I could admit it to him that I fell because I wanted to avoid meeting him by playing ninja and escaping through the window. Though I have a feeling that he already knows that. He might be stupid but he's not that stupid. I think he's on the 3rd rank of stupidity, first was Aomine and second was Kagami. Or maybe they're tie? Alright. Enough of the insults. I need to face Kise's wrath for now. I'll save the insults later when he's not looking like he wanted to chop me to pieces and feed me to the dogs.

  
  
"I'm sorry." Nice going. After everything, that's all I could say.

  
  
Sighing, Kise sat on the floor, infront of me, he took my hands and pressed it on his lips, kissing them.

  
  
"Ryou-"

  
  
"Don't scare me like that, please." He whispered. "I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens to you. So please..."

  
  
"!!!" I felt small droplets of liquid on my leg. "Ryouta." Tears were falling from Kise's eyes.

  
  
"I love you [y/n]-cchi. I really love you. If something happens to you, I'll die."

  
  
I don't really know what to say. I wanted to say something but I couldn't say it. All I did was to stare at Kise.

  
  
"I don't care if you hate me. But I at least want you to keep yourself safe." He said, burying his face on my lap.

  
  
Kise the sweetie. Unable to stop myself, I let a gentle smile and caressed his soft hair. This surprised him. He looked up at me with eyes wide and teary.

  
  
"You really are a cry baby." 

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi!" Kise wrapped his arms around my waist as he began crying again.

  
  
I hugged his head gently.

  
  
Maybe. Just maybe. It won't hurt to give him another chance. After all, no matter how I tried to avoid. No matter how I tried to escape. No matter how I tried to deny it. I still love this idiot.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 


	6. Winter Cup

 

  
"Ryouta! I may be have broken leg and arm but I'm not a frickin disabled!" I landed a small hit on Kise's shoulder as he tried to pick me up to carry me to the couch.

  
  
"But [y/n]-cchi." Kise pouted which looks damn adorable.

  
  
"I'm fine, ok. I can walk alone, just give me your hand and support me!" I grabbed his hand stubbornly, not letting hi to carry me anymore. Still nursing the pout, he led me to the couch.

  
  
"You guys really look cute together." My mom who was watching the scene chuckled.

  
  
I rolled my eyes at her.

  
  
It's not a secret to my mother that I've been going out with Kise before. She actually likes him for me. She even showered him with sweets and stuffs back then. And she was really disappointed when I told her that I have broken up with Kise before. Now that Kise and I were back together, she was really elated.

  
  
It's been three days ever since my epic failed stunt at the window. It has been three days ever since I decide to accept Kise as my boyfriend again. And since that day, he always visits me after his classes and trainings. Whenever he visits, he was always alerted and does stuff for me. He won't let me do things even just to take a remote control a few feet away from me. It was really sweet of him but it's too much. I am also worried about his after class practice. It seems like he leaves basketball gym earlier than normal. I am happy that he worries about me but I don't want him to ignore his trainings just for me. I know how much he love basketball that's why I don't want him to skip the practice even for a few hours.

  
  
"Ryouta. I am fine now. I think I could even go to school again tomorrow. So you don't need to skip practice anymore." I said as he helped me to the couch.

  
  
"I didn't skip. I only left early but I didn't skip." He argues.

  
  
"Still, I don't want you leave early. I want you to focus with your training. Winter cup is coming."

  
  
"But how about you?" He pouted again. He really do that a lot.

  
  
"I'll be fine. Also, I'll be watching you play at the Winter Cup so you need to be at your best and impress me."

  
  
With that, Kise's eyes brightened and nodded enthusiastically. "I will train hard, [y/n]-cchi. I promise I will do my best for you."

  
  
I smiled at this. He really was too damn cute. I really love all sides of him. His childish side, his manly side when he's playing basketball and his newly revealed demanding and mature side when I was being unreasonable.

  
  
Stroking his soft hair, I kissed his cheek. I can't wait for the winter cup.

  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
It was time for the Winter Cup. Sitting along with the audiences, I waited for Touou and Seirin's match. I am a bit worried about this. I am not that close with Kuroko but I respect him. I think he's a good person and a great player. Also, I know that he was really close with Aomine. They could even be considered as best friend.   
  
I really want Touou to win. It was my team after all. But deep inside, I want Aomine to experience lost. I believe that he would learn to love basketball again once he experience losing again. I really want the old cousin of mine back.

  
  
About Kaijou, well, their first match wasn't that exciting. their opponent were destroyed completely. It won't look that bad if the opponent just lose but what I don't like was how easy they have given up. When the opponent noticed the point differences they began playing like zombies. They have given up already. Those kind of players were the reason why Aomine lost his interest with basketball. I despise them.

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi!"

  
  
"Wah!"

  
  
I jumped as a pair of arms encircled around me, scaring the heck out of me.

  
  
"Ryouta! What the hell!" Don't scare me like that!" I hit him on the head though I doubt it hurts him.

  
  
"What! Kise?! You got another cute girl again?!"

  
  
I turned to the voice and only realized that he wasn't alone. He was with his teammates. I recognize each of them easily though they never me me once before. With Momoi's amazing scouting, it was impossible for me not to know them.

  
  
"Senpai! Let e introduce all of you to my girlfriend, [y/n]-cchi!" He began hugging me again to my annoyance.

  
  
"Quit that! Can't you see she's uncomfortable?!" One of his senpai hits him on the head. I recognized him as Kasamatsu Yukio the captain of Kaijou.

  
  
"Sorry." Kise pouted. Again.

  
  
"Is it ok for us to sit with you, [y/n]-san?" Kasamatsu asked although his eyes werent on you. His face was also red. it's pretty obvious that he wasn't used talking to a lady.

  
  
I couldn't help but to smile, finding it adorable. "I don't mind, Kasamatsu-san."

  
  
Kasamatsu turned to me surprised. "You know me?" He asked as everyone took their seat. Of course, Kise quickly took the seat beside me while for some reason, Moriyama took the other seat beside me.

  
  
"Duh! [y/n]-cchi is close to Momoi-cchi. Of course she have already seen Momoi-cchi's lists of 'awesome' players."

  
  
Kasamatsu shot him an annoyed look before realizing something. "Momoi? From Touou?"

  
  
I smiled and nodded. "I am actually from Touou and..." I turned my sight to the court as players from Touou along with Aomine and Momoi entered the court. "That Ahomine there is my cousin."

  
  
"What?! Really?" Kaijou boys stared at me surprised.

  
  
I chuckled and nodded. "Oh. There goes Seirin." I stated as Seirin team also began piling on the court. Smiling, my eyes landed on Kuroko and Kagami talking with each other. _"Show us what you can do."_

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Enter, Haizaki

 

  
"This... Is..." I was shocked.

  
  
The buzzer rang as a signal of the end of the match. And it was Seirin's win. Touou's lost. Momoi was crying. Some of the member sitting on the bench were also in tears while some were disappointed. But my eyes were on Aomine. He has a look of disbelief on his face. I know how hard this is for me, he might begins to... No... Wait. He was smiling and talking to Kuroko who was barely standing. On his side was Kagami supporting him. 

  
  
"Don't worry about him [y/n]-cchi. I think he'll be fine." Kise wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

  
  
I watched as Aomine bumped his fist with Kuroko. The same as before. He lost but I think he was relieved. Spilling some tears of happiness, I silently thanked Kuroko and Kagami.

  
  
"Thank you, guys... Thank you for defeating Daiki..."

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
"Eh?! Are you sure, [y/n]-cchi!" Kise pouted as he grabbed on my arm, giving me his best puppy eyes. "Come on! Let me bring you home!"

  
  
I pushed Kise's face away. He was too clingy. He was beginning to get annoying again. "I told you! I'll go with Daiki and Satsuk! You go with the whole Kaijo team! It was pretty rude of you to go here with them and separate from them at the end!"

  
  
"But! But!"

  
  
"Come on! Dammit! Kise! Can't you see she's beginning to get annoyed?!" Kasamatsu who noticed my annoyance began pulling Kise away from me!

  
  
"Wah! Senpai! [y/n]-cchi!" Like a clingy child to his mother, Kise tried to grabbed on to me only to get hit by his captain.

  
  
"Seriously, Kise. If you'll continue acting like that, she will leave you." Moriyama said and turned his eyes to me, giving me a smile. "if you get tired with him, you're free to fall to me [l/n]-san!" He winked.

  
  
"Wah! No! Senpai!"

  
  
Laughing at them, I pushed Kise to Kasamatsu. "Please bring him with you, Kasamatsu-san and please look after him. He was really too immature and too much to handle but I really hope you'll watch over him."

  
  
Not used talking to a girl, Kasamatsu looked away with a blush. "Sure. I'll... Um... Watch over him..."

  
  
"Thanks." I gave him a smile before turning to Kise. "Ryouta, behave. Ok?"

  
  
"No!!! [y/n]-cchi is treating me like a child!"

  
  
Laughing at his childishness, I run away, heading back inside the dome. The whole Touou team was still changing and Momoi texted me to meet them at the locker room.

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Most of the audiences have already left so the whole place was almost empty now. Skipping while humming a small tune, I didn't notice that someone was following me. I only realized that when I felt a strong grip on my arm and when I was pushed on the wall by someone.

  
  
Groaning in pain, I closed my eyes. My bones were fine now. But I am not fully recovered yet. I could feel the throbbing pain on my arm as the grip on it tightens.

  
  
"I was second guessing if it was really you when I saw you but I really am right. It's you. [l/n]." My 'attacker' said.

  
  
Opening my eyes, I looked up at the bastard. Black hair on cornrows. And a mean look on his face. Nope. No idea who this shit was.

  
  
Sending him the scariest glare I could give, I tried to pushed him off me but he won't budge. "Who the fuck are you?!"

  
  
Giving me a fake overly exaggerated hurt look, he tightened his grip. "I am hurt, [l/n]. I can't believe you forgot your classmate from middle school. I thought we were close? I mean, were classmates ever since first year at middle school."

  
  
Looking straight to his face, I tried to remember it. That eyes. That face. That expression. And that voice... With the horrifying realization, my eyes widened and began to panic. "Haizaiki!"

  
  
"Bingo." He chuckled and lessened his grip.

  
  
Using that opportunity, I pushed him away and stepped around him, getting as far away from him as possible.

  
  
"What do you want?" I asked with my guards on. You mustn't let your guard down when this man was around. He'll bite you when you less expected it.

  
  
"Can't I greet an old classmate?"

  
  
Bullshit.

  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that? Just tell me what you want and lets move on. I don't have time with your games."

  
  
Grinning widely, he moved closer once again, trapping me on the wall again. I am scared of him but I won't give him the pleasure of seeing it. And so, I faced him with a brave face.

  
  
"Well. You know I've always liked you, right?" I sent him a glare. I don't like where this is going on.

  
  
I know what kind of guy this man was. He loves to steal from others like his special basketball ability. He was a member of Teikou's boys team. Along with Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima and Kuroko they brought the team to the victory. But he was a slacker and he rarely joins the practice. So when Kise arrives, he was sent packing by Akashi. Well, they said he quit himself but I've seen him talking with Akashi before he quits, I didn't heard their conversation but I know that Akashi was pressuring him to leave.

  
  
Him and Kise doesn't get along. They always fight and Haizaiki hates him a lot. Kise has a girlfriend before me and he once told me that she broke up with him and came running to Haizaki. Well, Kise wanted to dump her already anyway. Stupid girl. Oh well, her lost. She got dumped by Haizaki after. Serves her right.

  
  
It was pretty obvious that Haizaki wanted to steal everything from Kise. He never really paid me too much attention before I started going out with Kise but when he found that I am with Kise, he began bothering me, flirting and so on. He thought everything will end up the same as what happened with that woman but was he really that stupid? Do I look like the same as that bitch? With the help of Aomine and Momoi, I managed to stir away from this guy. But now, Aomine or Momoi weren't here. So I am on my own.

  
  
"Give it up. I'll always chose Ryouta over you." I stated clearly, pushing him away.

  
  
I stepped around him and began walking away. But before I could make three steps, my arm were grabbed again. Wincing from the pain, I looked up to him.

  
  
"Let me go! Bastard!" He grinned and tighten his grip.

  
  
But then...

  
  
"!!!" A gigantic hand grabbed Haizaki's arm, pulling it away from my arm.

  
  
Both Haizaki and I looked up and met two purple orbs.

  
  
"Murasakibara."

  
  
"Ne. Zaki-chin. What are you doing to [y/n]-cchi?"

  
  
Giving the giant a glare, Haizaki pulled his arm away from Murasakibara. "Why are you here?"

  
  
"I'm looking for Muro-chin. I got separated and then, I saw you harassing, [y/n]-chin. Mine-chin and Ki-chin would get angry at you if they found out, you know." Murasakibara began munching on some chips as he answered.

  
  
"As if I care."

  
  
Seeing that Haizaki was distracted, I run behind Murasakibara for shelter. "Come. Murachu. I saw Himuro-san. I'll bring you to him." It was a lie of course. I'll just apologize to the childish titan later.

  
  
"Un..." Murasakibara nodded and lets me drag him away.

  
  
Haizaki watched us left but made no move to follow.

  
  
Once safely away from the bastard, i let Murasakibara go and turned to him. "Thank you for saving me, Murachu."

  
  
He nodded, still munching on the chip. "Sure. but where's Muro-chin? You said you'll bring me to him.

  
  
"Oh about that..."

  
  
"[y/n]-chan!" A female voice called.

  
  
"Ah! Satsuki!"

  
  
The pinked haired girl stopped in front of Murasakibara and I, catching her breath.

  
  
"Where have you been? I'm looking for you. And you're with Mu-kun. What are you doing here, Mu-kun?"

  
  
"Looking for Muro-chin."

  
  
"Oh! I've seen him enter the boy's comfort room." Momoi replied.

  
  
"Ah. I see. I'll go to him then. See you later, Momo-chin, [y/n]-chin." Lazily, Murasakibara dragged himself to the comfort room's direction.

  
  
"Now, where have you been? Dai-chan's beginning to get angry. He said your phone was off."

  
  
I was about to tell her about Haizaki but reconsidered. I don't want her and Aomine to worry about me again.

  
  
Deciding to keep it a secret, I shook my head. "Ryouta was dragging me to go with him and it took e a while to shook him off."

  
  
"I see." She nodded. "Let's go. Dai-chan's getting worried.

  
  
Nodding, I followed Momoi.

  
  
I hoped that this was the last time I would see Haizaki. However, I am naive. My problem was just beginning.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. I'll Steal Everything

 

  
Lying on my bed, I silently stared up on the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. My mind was drifting back to what happened back at the court. I really wasn't expecting Haizaki in there.

   
  
"I am having a bad feeling about this. It was like... Seeing him was a bad omen." I muttered in the air. Just then, I heard my phone rang. It was a call. From my nightstand, I picked my phone up and checked who was calling. "Ryouta?" He was probably calling to check if I was already home. Seriously, what a worrywart. Sighing, I answered the call. "Yes. I am home, Ryouta.

  
  
"Wah! How did you know I was going to ask that?!" He asked, surprised.

  
  
"Because I'm a psychic." I rolled my eyes.

  
  
"Ehhhh? You are?"

  
  
"....." Was he for real? Did he really just believed that? "Forget I said anything. So, I assume that you're also home by now."

  
  
"Yup! I'm ready for bed! I am really tired." He enthusiastically declared.

  
  
"For someone whose tired, you're pretty lively."

  
  
"Well, I heard your voice. I bet I could sleep well tonight and have sweet dreams." Smooth. As usual, Kise Ryouta. The smooth talker.

  
  
I silently sighed at his flirting. I wasn't really on a mood for this. Thanks to Haizaki, my night was ruined. I really couldn't help but to worry about seeing him.

  
  
"Ah right! [y/n]-cchi. Our team will face Fukuda Sogo. And..." Kise stopped.

  
  
"Ryouta?"

  
  
"Actually, Shougo-kun's on that team." Kise's voice began to sound grave and serious. "I'll be facing him."

  
  
My eyes widened at this. So... That's why he was in there. How careless of me. I've seen them play but I didn't even noticed him. Then again, he has changed. I didn't even recognized him when he first approached me.

  
  
After quitting the team back at middle school, I assumed that he'll never join any basketball team anymore. I mean, it's not like he loves the sport. He might be talented but he lacks the compassion the others have. Then again, Murasakibara too but still, Haizaki was on a different level. I'm not being bias just because Murasakibara was a very close friend of mine, it's just, Haizaki was really different from the others. He was a real troublemaker. A violent man with no self-control.

  
  
"Ryouta? I have something to tell you."

  
  
"Huh?"

  
  
"After I go back inside the court, Haizaki approached me at the hallway." I confessed. I wasn't planning on telling him. Like Aomine and Momoi, I don't wan't Kise to worry. But if Haizaki's team were going to be his next opponent, then I really need to tell him.

  
  
"[y/n]-cchi! Are you alright?! Did he do something to you?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you just tell me now?!" Kise rapidly fired his questions. It was pretty obvious how distressed he was.

  
  
"Sorry. But I don't want to worry you. And don't worry. I am fine. Murachun came and saved me." I assured him.

  
  
"That's why I told you that I'll bring you home!" Oh man... He was still angry.

  
  
"Sorry."

  
  
I heard him sigh from the other line. "Alright. I forgive you. But from now on, stick with me when you want to watch the match or when I can't go with you, at least have Momoi-cchi or anyone with you."

  
  
"Okay."

  
  
"Man... You really are going to be the death of me. You'll get me killed later, I swear." He said letting another sigh. "So... Did Shougo-kun said anything?"

  
  
_'Well. You know I've always liked you, right?'_

  
  
Should I tell Kise about it? No... He was going to face him later. I want him to focus on the match. If I tell him, he'll keep thinking about it.

  
  
"He said he just wanted to greet me since it has been a while ever since he talked to me. You know I was stucked with being his classmates since the beginning, right? For three years, were on the same class." I lied. I don't want to but I need to lie.

  
  
"I see." I am not sure if Kise believed me but he left it at that. "Ahh... Let's stop talking about Shougo-kun. I don't like to talk about depressing stuff. Sooo... Let's just talk about our next date."

  
  
And with that, the talk about Haizaki ended.

  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
"For real?! He attends the practice?!" I excitedly said as I sat alone at the park. What am I doing here? Well, once in a while, I wanted a quiet place to walk and relax alone. And this park wasn't that popular with people. Only few people comes here. The park used to be popular actually but after opening the new park a few distance away from here, the people visiting became fewer and fewer. I wanted to relax so why would I go to that crowded park? Anyway, I was enjoying my walk when Momoi suddenly gave me a call with an unbelievable news.

  
  
"I guess, losing to Seirin was a good thing." I said with a smile.

  
  
"Yup. And he asked me to accompany him to buy a new shoes." Momoi reported.

  
  
With that, I felt my eye twitched. The money he used to buy that shoes was mine. The bastard 'convinced' me to let him borrow my saved up money. Ahh... Just remembering it was pissing me off.

  
  
"Ah! Captain was calling me, I need to go. Later, [y/n]-chan."

  
  
"Okay." Momoi ended the call. 

  
  
I resumed my 'walk alone in the park' solo event, thinking about my cousin. Little by little, I was beginning to see the old Aomine again. Not only him. Midorima and Kise too. I guess, it was all thanks to Kuroko.

  
  
Finding a bench to sit, I took a seat, enjoying the silence. That's when footsteps interrupted the serene atmosphere along with the voice that ruined everything.

  
  
"Look whose here."

  
  
I quickly stood up and turned to the owner of the voice with my guard up. Even without turning, I know who it was. "Haizaki."

  
  
"Fate keeps bringing us together." He smirked.

  
  
"Nope, I don't think so." I flatly denied.

  
  
"Ouch. You're being too cold, you know?"

  
  
"What are you doing here? I am sure you're not a type of person who enjoys nature." I questioned him.

  
  
He raised both of his hands in surrender. "Fine! You got me. I accidentally saw you when you entered the park so I followed you. I kinda lost you so I walked around looking for you. It took a while but I found you."

  
  
"What do you want this time?" I asked darkly, while sending him a glare.

  
  
Haizaki looked around. "Have you forgotten? When this place was still popular, I always hang around here."

  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. I always see you here with different girls."

  
  
Haizaki chuckled. "What? Jealous?"

  
  
"Psh. As if."

  
  
Haizaki moved closer to me and trapped me. He was in front of me while behind me was a damn tree. I am truly in trouble. But showing a brave act, I looked up at him with a glare.

  
  
"You always ignore me even though I was really serious about you."

  
  
"And? You expect me to believe that?" I pushed him away and stepped around him. "Listen, Haizaki. I don't have anything against you and I don't care what you do with your life. But if you do something to hurt the people who are important to me, then I'll never forgive you."

  
  
Haizaki laughed. With my glare set on to him, I just stood there watching him. "Haha... You really are loyal to Ryouta, huh? I tried everything to steal you from him but I always fail." He turned away and walked. "I'm sure you already know this by now but my team will be facing Kaijou next week." He stopped on his tracks and turned to me. "I'll show you. I'll destroy your beloved Ryouta and steal everything from him. All of it."

  
  
"You..."

  
  
"His fame, his position as the 5th member of the generation of Miracles..." He grinned widely. "And you."

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
